<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ohana by Maicaly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759517">Ohana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicaly/pseuds/Maicaly'>Maicaly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kid Peter Parker and his overstressed dad [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullied Peter Parker, Bullying, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maicaly/pseuds/Maicaly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts is Peter Stark's teacher, and she's reluctant to admit that there is more than just a professional teacher-family relationship there. When some kids decide it's a good idea to torment Peter, she discovers her feelings for the Stark are deeper than what she thought </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabs the boy who is closer to her and pushes him back. Derek, who is sixteen and brags about going to the gym every day, slams his back against the wall and falls to the ground, mouth wide open. Two of them are smart enough to take a step back, and Catia is out of there before Pepper can look at her. Instead, she listens the pitiful sobs that are coming from the lower locker, where students are supposed to keep their gym clothes. Sometimes, they leave there some of the books they don’t need, or a present they want to hide. In no conditions it’s a place for a student to fit it.</p>
<p>But she knows Peter Stark is in there, because his bag is lying a few feet away from it, open with the books scattered around. And even if she would have never related those whimpers and cries with the contagious voice of Peter, she knows. Ned calls for his friend again, and Pepper quickly turns the key and opens the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kid Peter Parker and his overstressed dad [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ohana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone asked me if I could write a fic with some Pepperony on it, so I decided to give it a try! It's my first time writting more relationships in a fic other than irondad, so be kind ❤ Hope you enjoy it❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper Potts knows that one of her students is special. She likes them all, and she tries not to show any favouritism or the opposite feeling – so when she learns there is a ‘special’ student this year in her highschool Spanish class, she tries to be impartial. Her workmates tell her that he’s the son of a billionaire, of the cockiest man alive and also Iron Man. Pepper knows him, she has seen him in the news and on some interviews, and she half expects his son to be the same way. Even though the kid is just eleven years old and was adopted four years ago. She expects a bratty boy with an attitude coming into her class, rude comments and bad behaviour on the tip of his tongue. She had had those before, and they always make her reconsider her job. </p>
<p>Instead, Pepper Potts meets Peter Stark. The boy is by difference the smallest eleven year old kid she has ever seen. He’s short, thin and, if she didn’t know any better, she would think he’s malnourished. But he’s also the brightest kid she has ever met. He isn’t just the smartest of the class by far, but also the sweetest. Peter stays behind every day to help her tidy the class, and if he sees her in the corridors, he runs to greet her and asks if he can help to carry the books. He made her a card for Christmas, and always uses ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ when asking for something. </p>
<p>She has a hard time imagining Peter with the Tony Stark that the public portraits. So, after meeting the duo a few times in monthly meetings with the family and watching them interact for almost the whole academic year, she convinces herself that Tony is just a softie. </p>
<p>“They’re just kids” one of her work college answers the question about a project. “They’re still fresh from the oven, you know? Think they’re right about everything and won’t admit they’re wrong”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t mean they can’t be rude. I asked Jolene today if she was chewing gum, and she just looked at me dead in the eye and threw it to her classmate’s hair. I had to cut the poor girl’s hair and she kept crying the whole hour” Stacy Adams scoffs, sipping from her cup of coffee. “If I knew this, I would have totally stayed with my dad back in the city”</p>
<p>“Why choose this life if you’re not gonna enjoy it?” Pepper asks. It’s not like she doesn’t like Stacy – she’s nice and holds a good conversation. But it’s hard to listen to her whine about her students all day.</p>
<p>“Because of the good wage and the holidays. I like kids, I really do! They’re just awful. An awful class, the worst I’ve seen”</p>
<p>Pepper disconnects from the conversation when her phone lights up with a message. Since it’s her break and she still has a few minutes more, she unlocks it and smiles at the sight of it. There is another thing about getting to know Peter and Tony Stark, and it’s that Pepper has gotten incredibly close to the family. She used to excuse herself saying that it was just for the boy, because Peter was a sweetheart and she couldn’t say no to him. But then, it turned out that Tony was also a sweetheart, more like charming. And now, they text like teenagers who are planning a date behind their parents backs – except that it’s from Peter’s back. She suspects the boy knows, just doesn’t say anything or doesn’t mind.</p>
<p>Pepper opens the chat and is met with a simple ‘hey pep’. She bits her lip to avoid the silly smile coming out, and after checking both of her workmates are still busy on the conversation, she answers briefly. It’s Friday, meaning she will probably spend the afternoon alone or working on her class’ homework. And tomorrow morning, the man will have some kind of excuse that will make her get out of her house and spend the day with the Starks, maybe at the park or the cinema. Last Saturday, they went to the zoo – and if watching Peter fangirl over the spiders and Tony pretend he wasn’t scared of them isn’t one of the best thing of her life, she would be lying.</p>
<p>It’s quiet for a while, the conversation falling behind as she focuses on her phone and the messages that come and go. Then, there is a soft tug at her arm that belongs to adorable Ned Leeds, Peter’s best friend and another blessing of her class. He’s looking at her with a frown, the hand he isn’t using to catch her attention playing with his hoodie strings. Those chubby cheeks aren’t holding his usual smile, which make Pepper’s one drop. </p>
<p>“Hey Ned” she puts the phone away and straightens her back from where she was leaning. “Shouldn’t you be heading to class?”</p>
<p>“I was” he answers in a small voice. Stacy is looking at him, and the other teacher is picking up his things. “But – but I can’t find Peter”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’s waiting for you in class already. Don’t you have science now? He’ll probably be there” she answers. She has now a free period, as the children have science with a different teacher. Peter is rambler when it comes to that subject, and it wouldn’t be the first time he’s caught trailing behind the science teacher and watching everything he does.</p>
<p>“He isn’t. I checked there first but he isn’t”</p>
<p>Pepper knows the duo is inseparable. They sit together, they have sleepovers every month and they even have very similar tastes. She knows also that Peter is not exactly the popular boy in class – that Brad Davis and Eugene Thompson like to mess up with him sometimes, and that outside Ned and a girl named MJ he doesn’t talk to any student. So, for the moment, she can’t think of anyone who Peter could be with. And Ned seems worried, so he crosses her arms and listen to what Ned has to say.</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen him since the begging of the break, Miss Potts” Ned explains, and she realized that was over half an hour ago. “He said he was going to leave the gym bag, but he hasn’t come back. And I-I’ve waited for him for ages. But he… the bell rang and I can’t find him”</p>
<p>“Have you looked in the bathroom?” she asks, and receives and enthusiastic nod in return. </p>
<p>“In the older boys bathroom too! I don’t know where he is. What if – what if –?” there are tears gathering on the boy’s eyes, and Pepper is quick to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ned, it’s fine. Let’s look for him together, alright?”</p>
<p>The boy nods too quickly, and the next second he has gravitated towards the door and is waiting for Pepper with wide, wet eyes. She gives Stacy a look that conveys everything she wants to say but she can’t because Ned is in front of them – be aware for any possible problems, and ready to call the principal. Something tells her that this has to do with the last month’s incident, where she had caught Peter being cornered by a group of older students. He was trying to get to class, and if Pepper hadn’t caught the altercation, they wouldn’t have let him. </p>
<p>Ned and her walk-run past the moving kids heading to class, some of them who give them weird glances. The high school’s halls are long and full of lockers, and Pepper finds them longer than ever. The walk past their class, full of students fresh from school that are taking their seats. Mr Harrington is already there, writing something in the blackboard, and there is an empty seat in the front row. Peter’s seat.</p>
<p>It seems like they’re walking for hours, even if it’s just a few minutes. The corridors get emptier and emptier, and Ned starts to trail back. She tricks herself into thinking that she’s not walking faster every second because it’s Peter who isn’t in class, but because she cares about every student. But the truth is, that when they hear a commotion coming from the boys’ locker room, her heart jumps in her chest.</p>
<p>She doesn’t wait any other minute and slams the door open, coming face to face with four older students that are on the verge of a expulsion because of what they did to Peter last month. And –</p>
<p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” </p>
<p>“Peter!”</p>
<p>“Miss Potts! We – we –“</p>
<p>She grabs the boy who is closer to her and pushes him back. Derek, who is sixteen and brags about going to the gym every day, slams his back against the wall and falls to the ground, mouth wide open. Two of them are smart enough to take a step back, and Catia is out of there before Pepper can look at her. Instead, she listens the pitiful sobs that are coming from the lower locker, where students are supposed to keep their gyms clothes. Sometimes, they leave there some of the books they don’t need, or a present they want to hide. In no conditions it’s a place for a student to fit it.</p>
<p>But she knows Peter Stark is in there, because his bag is lying a few feet away from it, open with the books scattered around. And even if she would have never related those whimpers and cries with the contagious voice of Peter, she knows. Ned calls for his friend again, and Pepper quickly turns the key and opens the door. </p>
<p>Peter is not a big kid. He’s short and thin, mostly tiny – all curls and limbs. But not even someone as small as Peter can fit in there. The boy has his back bent in an uncomfortable position, and is hugging his knees close to his chest. Thinking the one who opens the door is one of his tormentors, he recoils further into the space if that’s possible. He doesn’t have strength to beg anymore, after nearly an hour shouting and begging them to let him go. That it wasn’t funny. That he couldn’t<em> breath</em>. He just keeps crying.</p>
<p>When he notices it’s not them but Miss Potts, he breaks into a loud sob. His cheeks are flooded with tears, and his eyes hurt from how hard he has cried. Normally, he would have been embarrassed about it, because it’s Miss Potts, his favourite teacher, and Pep, the woman who is father spends every weekend and who he has a hard trouble not identifying with ‘mom’. </p>
<p>“Ned, go and call the principal, alright?” she says with a soft, panicked tone, as she slowly tries to get Peter out. When he gives a sharp yelp, she stops. </p>
<p>She can feel the guilty wetness at her eyes, and a lump on her throat. It’s made of anger and sadness. Part of her wants to go for the group of assholes that did this, and the other part wants to get in there to hug Peter. Since she can’t do either of them, she watches Ned nod and leave in a hurry, and fits her arm through to caress Peter cheek.</p>
<p>The boy keeps crying. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Pepper doesn’t think Tony is the cold hearted billionaire she has seen on the news, but she doesn’t fool herself thinking he’s <em>always</em> a softie. Those moments between his son and him, when they’re watching a movie or playing a board game, are only to see for the ones he loves or cares about. The Tony that comes through the office’s door isn’t wearing a carefree smile or a stained pajama top. He’s wearing a three piece suit, and even if his eyes are hidden behind his glasses, Pepper can feel the fire radiating from them.</p>
<p>Peter shifts from where he’s sitting beside her, discreetly holding hands, but doesn’t moves. She knows he wants to go over his father and be comforted, because she can still hear a hiccup every now and then. He doesn’t, because the four boys and his parents and too in the office, and three of them don’t look more ashamed for what they have done than their kids. Derek, though, has gotten a good yelling from his father as soon as he came. </p>
<p>The principal doesn’t look too happy to be there – none of them are. They have just had time to get Peter out, accidentally hurting his already dislocated shoulder, and a short trip to the nurse office. Between two teachers, they have managed to calm Peter and bring him to the principal’s office, while the culprits were caught. And not once, Peter has let go of her hand. </p>
<p>She hadn’t been there to hear the call to the parents, but she had seen the pale face of the secretary after talking with Tony.</p>
<p>He is mad.</p>
<p>“Mister Stark, thank you for coming so – “</p>
<p>“Those are the ones?” he speaks, cold and sharp. He gives Peter a look, and something in his eyes makes Peter sag against Pepper. He relaxes his grip on her hand, and let another silent tear roll down his cheek.</p>
<p>“Everyone’s parents has been called already, so –“</p>
<p>“So those are the boys who trapped my son in a locker for almost an hour?” </p>
<p>“Yes, but – “ the principal says, not knowing that when Tony Stark was angry, it was impossible to finish a sentence. </p>
<p>“I hope you’re extremely grateful that you’re still not eighteen, because if you were I would sent you to jail so fast you wouldn’t even have time to be sorry” Tony casually says, creating a chorus of indignant gasps. He ignores them, and walks towards Peter. His words are hard, but the hand that squeezes Peter’s shoulder is full of love. </p>
<p>“You can’t say that!” a mother says. “It was just a joke! A kids’ prank! If your son is too sensitive about it, then it’s your problem, not ours!”</p>
<p>Tony sits beside Peter and grabs one of his hands between his, so Pepper tightens her heart and tries to move her hand out of Peter’s grip. She’s not his mother, she’s just her teacher who was comforting him until his father came, his real family. Key word being try, because when Peter notices that Pepper is moving her hand, he looks at her. It doesn’t matter that just a moment ago he kept his distance and only wanted the initial hug and the hand holding. Now, he’s looking at her with his puppy, doe eyes, and Pepper lets her hand stay. </p>
<p>“Since you’re still minors” Tony continues. “Your parents will hear from my lawyers, who will talk to you about juvenile detention centres and community work”</p>
<p>“L-let’s talk about this first” says the principal, trying to hide how his hands shake. </p>
<p>“You’re threatening us?” Catia’s father barks a laugh. “I’m sure you think you’ve got power here, but we all have money and contacts. And in case you haven’t noticed, it’s four against one”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m threatening you. And yes, I’ve noticed, and don’t you doubt I’ll even blink your way while I make sure those delinquents get what they deserve” he turns to look at the principle. “Unless there is anything else I must know about my son, I’ll be going. We’ll be in contact to see how this bullying problem is solved. And, principle, I would make sure this doesn’t leak to the press. A school that permits this type of violent acts doesn’t have a good publicity” </p>
<p>Derek’s father is nodding to everything Tony says, and the boy himself is just looking at the ground, rightfully looking embarrassed. Pepper is almost sorry for the boy, because a huge argument is waiting for him at home. But then she remembers Peter crying as they tried to get him out of the locker, him falling into Pepper arms and holding onto her as he cried. She thinks about the way he held his arm as the nurse put some ice on his shoulder. Derek can eat dust if it’s up to her.</p>
<p>The other three parents don’t say anything as Tony gets up and gently guides his son out of the office. Peter is already inching closer to his father, probably wanting a hug but embarrassed to do so in front of so many people. He doesn’t look at Pepper as he exits the room, leaving silence and awkwardness behind. </p>
<p>After a long second where Pepper is debating if going back to class or locking herself in a bathroom, Tony’s head pokes through the door before it’s closed. </p>
<p>“Pepper? You coming?” </p>
<p>She doesn’t look at the principal as she gets up and speeds towards the door, listening to the offended gasps behind her. Tony has done it before, treating her like something more than Peter’s teacher in public. When he appeared with a bouquet of flowers in her class, she indignantly screamed at him. When he came to pick her up after a teacher’s meeting where all of his workmates were and kissed the corner of her lip, she ignored him for the weekend. But now she’s glad he doesn’t hesitate in things like this. </p>
<p>She closed the door behind her, muting the start of a fight inside the office. She does feel bad for the principal, who probably is in for a long day. </p>
<p>“Come here, bambi” Tony whispers, and Peter breaks all over again. He barrels towards his father and crashes into him, hiding his head against his chest. Tony presses him close and runs careful fingers over his hair and neck. “I’m here. I’m here, Pete. It’s fine now”</p>
<p>“I-I was so sca – scared” Peter sobs, wrinkling his father’s jacket. “I couldn’t – I-I-I…”</p>
<p>“Let’s breath. Breath with me, in and out.”</p>
<p>Pepper folds her hands on her lap, not sure if she’s glad anymore that she left the office. It’s heart-breaking to see Peter break into sobs, whines and stutters, to see him clawing at his father’s clothes to be closer to him; a huge contrast with the happy and kind boy she knows. Until that moment, she has only been there for the happy moments. Going to the zoo and the cinema, pranking Tony together, Peter’s birthday.</p>
<p>Father and son stay together for a while, and Pepper knows Tony well enough by now to see that he’s struggling. That he wants to go back there and scream those kids’ heads off, just like Pepper had wanted before. But he stays, because he loves Peter more than his feelings or urges, just like Pepper had stayed with Peter instead of running after them.</p>
<p>Peter moves his head from his father’s chest and looks at Pepper, the tears still falling. By now, she’s sure he’ll make himself sick if he doesn’t calm down soon – that’s not her job anymore, though, because his dad is there and she’s just the teacher. However, before she can finally turn around and find that bathroom to hide, Peter wiggles one arm free from his father’s grip and extends it towards her.</p>
<p>“M-M-Mo-Mom” he cries between sobs and short breaths, the word so decomposed that she barely understands it. She does, and if she hadn’t already learnt what felt like to have her heart squeezed by Peter Stark, he melts it again</p>
<p>It’s like she’s drowning and taking the biggest breath she can take at the same time. Feeling like screaming and breaking down and covering Peter’s face with kisses until he stops crying. She doesn’t dare to look at Tony, because she doesn’t want to see the rejection. Maybe he lets it be for now, because Peter is upset, but she’s not his mother. Not because she doesn’t feel like it when Peter hugs her when she appears on their house or kiss her cheek when she cooks for them. It’s just – he has a mother, somewhere, and Tony knows it. </p>
<p>She can’t find the right words to say, other than to gap like a fish out of the water. So Peter repeats himself, now more urgently and painfully. He doesn’t move from his father’s grip, but he doesn’t let his hand fall. Pepper isn’t looking at Tony, so she doesn’t notice.</p>
<p>“Don’t stay there, Pep” Tony gives her a wet chuckle, and grabs her arm. “The gremlin wants you too”</p>
<p>Pepper is pushed into the hug by Tony’s arm, which stays loosely hanging from her middle. Peter takes the chance to shift his head and hide between the two adults, hugging them close and finally stopping to get some breaths in. Just then, she notices that Peter is mumbling ‘dad’ all over again, as if he can’t believe he’s out of that locker. Tony has wet eyes, that doesn’t hide from his son – because who can listen to his cries without breaking their heart?</p>
<p>Then, Pepper also hears the faint ‘mom’ that leaves his mouth. When he says that, for the third time, and he gets no correction, the boy repeats it again. And again. And then, some more, with the word ‘dad’ in between. Peter doesn’t stop calling for them for long five minutes, while he calms down and finally stops crying.</p>
<p>“What about ice-cream and pizza? Movie anyone? I’ll get the junkiest food I can find” Tony mumbles, pressing a kiss against Peter’s head. “No pineapple on the pizza, though. So you better think about something else to ruin, Pep” </p>
<p>“We can talk about it” she chuckles, looking at Tony. “Let’s go home”</p>
<p>She doesn’t specify that she’s not talking about her home, and Tony doesn’t ask her where she’s going. Peter just plants himself in between of the two adults as they walk towards he exit, not caring anymore about the possible looks he might get from other students and linking his arms through theirs. </p>
<p>She looks and Tony, and Tony looks at her. Then, she looks at Peter, and the kid smiles. Maybe, just for once, she can make an exception, and consider this special student the best that has happened in her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm in instagram by @irondadiscanon! If you like irondad artists, go check it out ❤ I make fic recs too every now and then. I also have tumblr, not very active but always down for a request in @imaginesmai</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>